


Refuge

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Undivided [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fainting, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "What do we do now?""What we can do."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Undivided [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Am I rewriting all of my volume 8 fics for this AU? Mayhaps. Do I regret anything? Nope! Anyway enjoy this nonsense mess.

They're almost at the door of the Schnee Manor when Yang hears a groan from beside her. She turns just in time to see to see Ruby wobbling on her feet, her face an alarming shade of gray. Swearing under her breath, she lunges to catch her sister before she hits the ground. "I knew you overdid it earlier."

"Is Ruby okay?" Weiss asks anxiously, hovering over Yang's shoulder.

"She's fine, just went a bit overboard earlier with her semblance," Yang reassures her, hoisting Ruby into her arms. "Let's just get them inside." Weiss nods.

After a brief encounter with Weiss' brother Weiss leads their little group up the stairs to her bedroom, with May carrying Nora and Yang carrying Ruby. Blake trails behind them, casting anxious looks behind them. If the mood wasn't so gloomy, Yang might've made a jab at Weiss for how ridiculously enormous her bedroom is. Instead, she just deposits Ruby onto the bed in silence.

After setting Nora down, May glances around at them uneasily. "Right, well, I'll go and check the perimeter," she says shortly, before turning and heading for the door.

Weiss wrings her hands anxiously. "Are you guys hungry?" she asks, clearly desperate for something to do. "I could go snoop around the kitchen, try to find us some food or something."

"That sounds good," Yang replies, shooting her a weak smile. It's all the encouragement Weiss needs to take off, closing the door quietly behind her.

Blake stands in the middle of the room with a lost look on her face as she stares at the faces of her unconscious friends. "Yang?" she asks urgently. "What do we do now?"

"What we can do," Yang says, making her way to Ruby's side of the bed. "We take care of these two."

They get to work in silence. Yang pulls off Ruby's boots and cloak, pulling the blankets out from under her and up to her chin. She places a hand on her sister's forehead and sighs. Ruby feels warm, and she's breathing a little fast, plus she's still white as a ghost. Hopefully, it's just from using her semblance on so many people, and not something worse that her sister decided to hide from them.

With a sigh, she pushes herself to her feet and walks over to join Blake. "How's Ruby looking?" her partner asks.

"Not too bad, just a little tired. She should be fine with some rest." Yang frowns as she looks at Nora's pained expression. She hasn't woken up at all since she collapsed. "How's Nora?"

Blake bites her lip and shakes her head. "She's not doing well, Yang. She's burning up, and she looks like she's in so much pain, and the scars, Yang." Her voice breaks and she swallows hard, trying to regain her composure. "I'm not even sure where we should start."

Yang takes one of Blake's hands in her own and squeezes it gently. "We start where we can. Let's get her cleaned up first. See if you can find some towels or something, and some water. I'm going to grab some bandages." She hopes that she sounds more confident than she feels.

Nora is usually the life of their group, so seeing her so silent and still is unnerving. It feels wrong, as if something in the universe is horribly out of balance. Yang shakes her head to try to clear away the dark thoughts and digs through the little first-aid kit that she keeps in one of her pockets until she finds a roll of bandages. Hopefully it'll be enough to do the job, given the extent of Nora's scarring.

Blake returns with a stack of towels and some water and they set to work cleaning her wounds. They try to work around her clothing as best they can, but they end up having to remove her shirt to get at her back and chest. Once she's clean they start wrapping her scars as best they can before covering her with a blanket. It takes the entire roll of bandages to cover all her injuries.

With Nora tended to for the moment, they slump against the side of the bed, Blake's head resting on Yang's shoulder. "Do you think she's going to be okay? I've never seen her this bad off before."

Yang wishes she could take Blake's worry and fear away, but she's just as scared and unsure as the rest of them. "I don't know. I really hope so. Nora's strong. If anyone can get through this, she can."

Blake hums softly in response, leaning further into Yang's side. "I hope so."

Yang kisses her forehead and gazes out the window, up at the moon. She closes her eyes and lets herself drift for a moment, Blake's warmth at her side and soft breaths in her ear.

It's been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
